


Tumblr Requests and Drabbles

by Riptide14



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riptide14/pseuds/Riptide14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is where you can find all of my Tumblr asks and requested short stories. Any asks that I get will be posted here. My tumblr is: youseethingsandyouknow</p><p>Thanks and enjoy! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi can you do the scene where Percy says he loves Annabeth in BOO but from his POV? Thanks

Percy Pov

As Percy, Piper and Annabeth were walking down the extremely creepy tunnels, all Percy could think about was getting the heck out of there.

For one it reminded him too much of Tartarus and he really didn’t want to breakdown again especially in front of Piper. He almost started bawling when he was

talking about his mom and if it wasn’t for Annabeth he probably would have. The tunnels also reminded Annabeth of her time looking for the Mark of Athena and

Percy could tell that she was just as terrified as he was. All he wanted to do was take her hand and run out of there as fast as he could, probably yelling,”RUNNNN!!! 

 But he knew that if this was the only way to get the others into the city, he would just have to suck it up and deal with it. Annabeth was scanning the walls when

she came across something that meant that they were at there destination. She traced her hand across the wall and said.

“Percy look it’s a trident. This is the spot.”

Percy looked at the wall and hesitantly ran his hands over his father’s symbol. It’s been a while since he has even spoken to his dad and to be in a spot where his

father once was felt…weird. Percy has had this nagging question in the back of his mind every since he got his memories back. _Did his dad even look for him? Did he know what Hera’s plans were? Does he even care the she took EIGHT months away from his life?_

“This is where [Poseidon] struck the earth,” Annabeth said, “where he made a saltwater spring appear when he had the contest with my mom to sponsor Athens.”

Percy paused a moment to think about that. This is where their parent’s hatred for each other started. This is the spot that at first caused some tension between

Annabeth and Percy and the main reason for Athena’s disapproval for his relationship with her daughter. But if Percy has learned anything from his time away and

through hell itself, he knows that nothing will keep him and Annabeth apart. Not even some stupid rivalry over olives and horses.

“So this is where the rivalry started,” Percy asked

“Yeah.” Annabeth looked at him confused.

But all Percy could see was her gorgeous stormy eyes and the beauty of the girl he loved. In an moment of instinct and determination, Percy wrapped his arm

around her hip and pulled her towards him and kissed her. He cupped her face gently and kissed her slowly and passionately, trying to convey how much he

needed and loved her. He honestly didn’t care if Piper felt awkward, she was the freaking daughter of Aphrodite. Annabeth pulled him closer and he held her.

Their lips moved in sync and Percy wanted more then anything to stay in this moment and not have to face what was next. None of them knew what the future

held and if this was one of his final moments with Annabeth, he was finally going to tell her how he truly felt. When Percy pulled away, Annabeth looked like the

wind was knocked out of her and it took all of Percy’s strength not to kiss her again.

“The rivalry ends here,” Percy said. “I love you, Wise Girl.”


	2. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene had to have happened given how much trauma Percabeth went through. Hope you like it! PLEASE LET ME KNOW! And if you have some prompts or anything ask away.
> 
> This scene takes place in between HOH and BOO. Enjoy demigods.

Percy’s Pov

It was two days after Annabeth and Percy came through the Doors of Death but it still feels like it all happened yesterday. Every moment, every sensation of that

horrible place has been constantly replaying in Percy’s head. Whenever he closes his eyes he can still remember everything. Percy can recall the toxic air burning

his lungs, the heartbeat of Tartarus thumping against his eardrums and the terrifying feeling of choking Nyx. He can’t seem to shake the guilt and fear out of his

mind. He almost killed someone by manipulating body fluids. He didn’t even know he could do that. What made him even more terrified was the rage he felt while

he was choking Nyx. Percy has never felt that amount of anger before and he wasn’t sure he could control it next time if it ever happened again. He knows he

scared Annabeth too. But he isn’t sure if she wants to talk about it.

 

The past two nights have been filled with Annabeth’s quiet sobs that only Percy could notice because he can distinguish her pain from the quiet noises of the

night. So he silently knocks on her door at night and after she invites him in, he goes to her and tries to comfort Annabeth as she cries on his shoulder. It is in these quiet moments that Annabeth really lets out all of her hurt and pain. While she is around their friends, she keeps a stiff upper lip and never gets too emotional. But Percy is happy that she allows him to help her out because it helps him forget about his own pain for a moment. Besides the emotional trauma and frequent flashbacks that invade every moment of Percy’s mind, his body is not as agile as it was before His lungs still hurt with most breaths he take because of the toxic air and his poison scare. This makes running away from monsters or any source of exertion tires Percy out much more then it did a couple of weeks ago. And besides his bad lungs, Percy is just so freaking tired. No matter how long he sleeps (if he can sleep) it never seems to be enough. Annabeth is the same way and between her awful nightmares and night terrors, she doesn’t get much sleep either. But she does everything in her power not to fall asleep while they are in front of their friends. So when Leo asks for volunteers to go explore a near by cave to get directions and explanations on their latest pit stop of the quest and Piper, Jason and Hazel speak up to go, neither Percy or Annabeth are upset of being passed up on yet another mission. Luckily their friends know how much they have been through and Percy is pretty positive they can visibly see the wear and tear that Tartarus caused them so most times they are passed up on opportunities to go on a mission. And that doesn’t bother Percy or Annabeth at all. They are tired emotionally and physically and they probably could use the rest. Leo and Frank are on the deck talking about one of Leo’s newest inventions while Percy and Annabeth quietly sneak back down to their cabins for a well-deserved nap.

 

“Do you need me-.“ Percy questions.

“No I will be fine. And besides you could use the sleep too Seaweed Brain.”

 

Annabeth kisses Percy’s cheek before quietly going to her cabin. Percy goes across the hall to his own and lies down on his bed. But like usual he can’t fall asleep

and it’s driving him crazy. He stares at the ceiling above him and suddenly everything comes rushing back. His curses, Annabeth going blind, Bob saving them by

closing the doors and Nyx. Percy’s breath begins to quicken as he tries to calm him self down. But he can’t. He groans and closes his eyes, forcing back the tears

that he tries to push back with his hands that are now covering his face. But they come anyway. And for the first time since boarding the Argo II, Percy sobs. Hard.

Outside the waves hit the side of ship harder then they had before as all of Percy’s emotions come pouring out. Finally after losing his memory, almost drowning,

missing his mother and camp, unleashing a dark and awful part of him that he hates and dealing with some much pain and guilt for all the promises that he

hasn’t kept he cries for the first time in a while. Percy feels like he can’t catch his breath as the sobs come rolling in like a tidal wave of unbearable pain and he

cries even harder.

 

Warm arms wrap around him and Percy curls into the only person who has seen this vulnerable side of him before. She runs her hands across

his back as Percy sobs into Annabeth’s shoulder. Percy’s body shakes as the sobs wreck through his body and he should feel embarrassed or stop crying but he

doesn’t care because Annabeth is someone who loves him and someone he knows that he can trust. She has been with him through everything. Annabeth also

knows who he truly is and she sees him differently then how everyone else sees him. Percy knows that everyone thinks he is this invincible hero who never should

cry or show any emotion. But Annabeth knows that he really is just a terrified 17-year-old boy who can’t come to terms with all of the awful deeds he has done or

the horrible things he has seen. Percy knows this because Annabeth is in the same boat. And if they can’t love and trust each other then what is the point. When

the tears stop and his body calms down, Percy holds onto Annabeth and she buries her face into his shoulder whispering that it’s ok and that she is here. He

holds onto her tightly just to make sure that it’s actually true and this isn’t some sick twisted dream. Percy holds onto to the girl he loves never wanting to let her

go. He has known for a while that he has always loved Annabeth and he feels bad that she has said it before and he hasn’t returned it yet. In their hellish descent

down to Tartarus, he heard her whisper those three words and if he were not already plummeting down to hell he would have gotten the wind knocked out of

him. And in that moment Percy wants to whisper that he loves her but when he hears her soft sleeping breathes, he decides against it. But for good measure and

maybe a little bit of practice for the future he whispers against her ear.

“I love you.”


	3. Dark Percabeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark Percabeth head cannons

Oh man here comes the ANGST!! Ok so for those who haven’t read my one story, I have explored two sides of Dark Percy and Annabeth, but on the extreme side of things (because I love to torture you all ;) ) but here is what I thing happens without my craziness.

Percy

· After getting back to NYC and reuniting with his mom and Paul, initially the excitement of seeing at first lets him forget what happened when he was gone. But then, it hits him that his parents are going to ask him what happened and he will have to tell them about the dark and the things he saw.

· He decides to hide it and just tells them everything that happened except Tarturus. Annabeth witnesses this lie and questions why but after getting a look from Percy, she doesn’t bring it up which is fine with her.

· Percy figures that it would just hurt them and make them want to pity him, which he doesn’t want.

· Sleeping the first night in his old bed is rough, but thankfully Annabeth is there and they can comfort each other. But that doesn’t stop the nightmares and night terrors. Thankfully, his mom or Paul doesn’t hear him and Annabeth and him stay up talking and trying to get some rest.

· Going back to school the next week was not something he wanted to do but hey, if it made his mom happy, then he would do it. Anything to make up for the many months of pain he caused her.

· He has extreme guilt for putting his mother and Annabeth through that and he will always let his mom know where he is. Annabeth is usually right besides him so he doesn’t need to do it so much as he does with Sally.

· Percy tries to feel somewhat normal like he did before he went missing and went through the torture of hell but he can’t hide from his memories or the flashbacks.

· The flashbacks happen a lot and sometimes he is so lost in them that he completely forgets where he is or what he was doing before it hit him. Sometimes it’s physically painful and other times it hurts to see the things that he did.

· His anger and emotions have also been all over the place and sometimes he will lose control at school or outside of school. Sometimes, when Annabeth is busy and he is alone, he will purposely seek out a monster just to get beaten up and feel something inside him instead of the numbness he has been feeling. When he comes home with bruises, deep cuts and broken limbs, he explains that it’s a normal monster attack. Sometimes he doesn’t let the ambrosia heal his wounds. · The guilt of knowing he has the power to hurt others and that he scared Annabeth weighs heavily on him and it causes a vicious cycle of guilt and fear that he can’t shake. · Percy does his best to hide it and it works for a couple of months but there are a lot and it doesn't become a huge problem until he has an incident at school

· The first is a horrible flashback of Annabeth being blinded by Calypso’s curse and the pain from the poison. When he finally wakes up, he is on the ground of his Algebra II class and his classmates are looking at him oddly. Before his teacher can even speak, he rushes out of class and sprints to the bathroom. There a bunch of freshman smoking weed and he simply says in his most intimating tone, “Get out.”

· Instantly, they leave and Percy’s chest is hurting because he is breathing so quickly and can’t catch his breath. He leans over a sink and the anxiety of everything seems to be choking him.

· Suddenly, the jerk from his history class comes in just when he is about to fully freak out and Randall catches Percy at his worst. · “Fucking freak,” He says as he walks towards the stalls and pushes Percy hard against the edge of the sink.

· And then something snaps.

· Percy grabs Randall’s shoulder and slams him against the bathroom wall and chokes him by his forearm. Percy’s vision blurs from the anger and he feels a familiar tug, something like he did in an awful act in Tarturus. If it weren’t for another student walking in and running out to get a teacher, Percy most likely would have killed Randall right then and there.

· After getting suspended and Sally questioning what happened, Percy finally cracks and tells her everything. To his surprise, his mom knew something was seriously wrong and she promises that they will figure it out.

Annabeth

· She deals with everything much differently. Instead of anger or not being able to control herself, she hides her emotions. · Either through her homework, where she purposely takes longer on so she doesn’t have to think about anything, or through running long distances.

· She isn’t too much of a distance runner, at most she can do 3 miles but she pushes herself farther because she doesn’t want to think about anything else except the numbers on her watch.

· One time, she runs so far that she can barely walk the next day.

· She also shuts people out, even Percy. Somedays, she is very quiet and lost in her own mind that everything seems to go slower.

· Or sometimes she gets unreasonably pissed at him and Percy understands it’s her way of dealing with everything so he doesn’t really take offense to it.

· Annabeth also gets into a bad habit of going out late at night and beating up criminals who are mugging or robbing others in the bad neighborhoods of NYC. The police have never caught her but she considers herself a vigilante and she doesn’t mind doing something that helps others.

· She does this so that no one will ever feel as trapped and helpless like she felt in Tarturus.

· Sometimes, she will be out until 5 am.

· One time during her late night operations, she was watching a local club exit from above a fire escape. She knows that this club is notorious for having men wait outside and either rob or rape intoxicated women coming out for air or leaving alone. Annabeth has been planning this raid for weeks and nothing is going to go wrong.

· A girl comes out drunk out of her mind and suddenly a man grabs her and pushes her up against the wall.

· Annabeth jumps off the fire escape and shocks the man, who immediately lets the girl go and runs off. Annabeth runs over to the drunk girl and helps her back inside.

· “Call a cab and go home!” She commands quickly so she can catch the asshole and the drunk girl laughs and says.

· “Thanks Batman.”

· With an eye roll, Annabeth sprint in the direction of the rapist and as she is turning the corner, a hard pipe slams hard into her stomach and knocks the wind out of her. As she tries to compose herself, the man stands above her with the pipe and smiles.

· “I’ve been hearing we have a wanna be hero on these streets but I didn’t believe it. And I wouldn’t believe that she would be so pretty.”

· Before the man can even lay a finger on her, Annabeth whacks her leg hard into his head and rolls away from him before slowly standing on her feet.

· “That’s going to cost you now, sweetie.” He wipes his bloody nose and glares at her.

· “Guess we will have to see.” Annabeth teases and charges at the perp. It’s not an even match in the slightest as Annabeth is well trained and fueled by her past and anger, but her opposition plays dirty. He gets in a good couple of punches and hits the pipe hard against her sides a couple of times.

· Annabeth punches and blocks his blows very well considering her side is crying out in pain. But it isn’t until he pulls out a switch-blade and stabs her chest with it that she knows she should bail before it’s too late.

· She hisses in pain and kicks back the perp hard, knocking him into the dumpsters and giving her enough time to grab his damn metal pipe and hit him with it a good couple of times to knock him out. · Annabeth drops the pipe and carefully covers her shoulder with the weapon still in it and painfully makes her way to Percy’s.

· She knows he is up so she climbs up the fire escape with one arm and bangs on his window, which makes him jump.

· When he sees her condition, he immediately opens the window with a “What the hell? Are you ok?”

· “No, I have a knife in my freaking shoulder I am not ok!”

· Percy helps and tends to her wounds before asking the question about what happened. Annabeth tells him about her night activities recently and he is shocked and mostly upset that she was beating up criminals on her own.

· “I thought you were going to the library all these nights! I just wanted to give you your space but gods Annabeth you could have gotten killed!” He whispers angrily in his bedroom as she changes into his clothes and reveals the many wounds on her side from the lead pipe.

· “It’s nothing Percy ok. You cope differently then I do and I don’t yell at you for it!” She says annoyed and flops on his bed before wincing and after a couple of minutes of arguing, she lies down and rolls away from him angrily.

· They lay in silence before she says, “I’m sorry. I know you are just worried. I won’t do it again.”

· “I’m sorry I yelled. I have no room to judge. So are we good?”

· She knows that there is more to discuss but she is too tired and just answers yes before stating she is going to bed.

· A couple of minutes later, Percy whispers, “Was it at least cool to pretend to be a superhero?”

· She smiles and rolls towards him painfully, “So cool.”

· “Did you at least have a name?”

· They avoid their issues and stay up the rest of the night discussing their superhero names and forgetting the world that they would like to forget.


	4. AU Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi can you do an AU where Annabeth is dead but is a ghost and she is watching over her loved ones. Sorry this is so depressing but I am inspired by "Make You Feel My Love." Have you heard it? Thanks.

This was never a position Annabeth thought she would be in. Of course, there were many times when she thought about dying and the Underworld, what demigod doesn’t think about that, but still this wasn’t what she expected nor wanted. It was too soon and she was not ready for it. Especially because it wasn’t even a damn monster or quest that got her in the end. 

 

She was driving back from camp during a horrible storm and probably should have stayed another night but she wanted to get back home to Percy. Annabeth have been at camp visiting with some friends during the Labor Day holiday while Percy was stuck at work the whole weekend. It was a bummer that he couldn’t take anymore days off and he was pretty upset. But Annabeth was coming home early to surprise her fiancé and she wasn’t going to let some storm stop her plans from seeing Percy.

 

It was hard to see what was in front of her due to the rain and as she was coming around a bend towards the bridge, her wheels lost their traction and her car started to spin out of control. Soon enough, her like silver Ford crashed broke the barrier and her car hurtled into the waters below. When she hit the water, the impact caught her by surprise and as she tried to unbuckle her seat belt, she realized that it was jammed.

 

She tried her hardest to wiggle the belt more but Annabeth had to act fast as she knew it was only a matter of time before she ran out of air. Quickly, she tried to reach her purse in the back seat with her dagger in it but she couldn’t reach it. Desperately she kept trying to get to it, her only hope of salvation but as her lungs started to hurt, Annabeth knew it was hopeless.

 

She prayed that death would come quickly and that Percy would forgive her from leaving him. As the darkness started to surround her, she tried to remember the happy memories of her life and what could have been to distract her from what was going on. The last thing she pictured growing old with Percy as she succumbed to the darkness. 

 

It didn’t take very long for Annabeth’s soul to get to the afterlife but instead of going to the Underworld, she was staring at her dead body inside the car under the river. Confused, she reached out for her own arm but her fingers run through her unmoving limb. Finally, Annabeth realized that she was a ghost or some sort of spirit and somehow she is stuck in between life and death.

 

Looking around, she morphed through her passenger car door and into the murky waters to see if anyone was coming for her body. But as soon as she left the car, Annabeth saw a figure dive in from above and swim down towards her stranded car. Annabeth swam back through the door to see who was coming to get her body. She had no idea how long it had been since she passed but she could gather that it wasn’t too long ago. The face that she saw almost took her breath away if she had any. 

 

Percy’s look of pure shock and horror mirrored Annabeth’s face of sadness as she saw him realize who was stuck in the car. Percy started to break off the car door using some of the powerful currents and his strength and soon enough he was able to enter the driver’s seat. Frantically, he pulled out Riptide and cut off the damn seat belt as Annabeth looked on, wishing that this was a couple minutes before she died. But, Percy has no idea how long she has been down here but Annabeth can assume he can sense that there was no life in her body.

 

He carefully wrapped his calloused hands around her body and shot up to the surface, the fastest Annabeth has ever seen him move in the water. Annabeth followed slowly behind, unsure if she wanted to see the scene that was about to unfold. 

 

Along the shore, Annabeth could hear Percy’s frantic and terrified shouts as he tried to perform CPR on her cold, wet body. 

“Come on Annabeth! Come on!” He screams echoed as he pushed his hands against her chest. He finally stopped and put his hands across her chest and tried to will the water out of her, as Piper told her that he once did to Jason in Rome. But it was no use, and Percy was finally starting to understand that Annabeth was gone. She watched as he cradled her body against his chest and sobbed uncontrollably. Annabeth wished she could comfort him in some way but she could not touch him nor talk to him. All she could do was watch helplessly as emergency cars came to the scene and forced Percy to let go of her body and explain what happened. Annabeth watched as her body was zipped up into a black plastic bag and loaded onto an ambulance. 

 

2 days later: 

Attending her own funeral was surreal and strange, but it was also depressing to see all of her loved ones inconsolable, especially Percy. The past couple of days, she has been following Percy around and she has seen every side of his grief. Around others, he was cold and unemotional.

 

When their other friends cried as they arrived at the hospital, Percy tried so hard to be strong for them, she knows that he wanted them to experience their own feelings without worrying about his. But when his mother came, Percy couldn’t hold it in and sobbed hard into his mother’s shoulder as she cried along with him. As they planned the services, Percy was indifferent to everything, not caring about anything about the funeral or memorial. When he was alone that was the worst to watch and Annabeth couldn’t handle to see him in this much pain because of her.

 

He could barely do anything in their apartment without falling apart and thankfully Sally and Paul told him to come stay with him for a bit. 

Afterwards when the burning of the shroud was done and everyone left, Percy was alone on the shores of the beach and Annabeth was tempted to follow him until Nico came up besides her and said.

 

“ I bet you are wondering why you are still here in between.”

 

“Y-You can see me?” Annabeth hesitated in her answer and then remember who Nico is. 

 

“Of course you can. I don’t think I can see everyone in pain anymore. I thought I go straight to the underworld. Why am I still here?”

 

“You need closure. Before you go to the underworld, you need to know that Percy and your loved ones will be ok. And I can’t answer that for you. You got to see that for yourself. I’m sorry.”

 

“I understand.”

 

“I’m sorry about your death too. Drowning is terrifying. Percy has been beating himself up because if he drove by sooner he could have saved you. It doesn’t help that you died in his element.”

 

“I know. What was he doing on that road anyway?”

 

“He was going to surprise you at camp. He was driving and say the barrier broken and thought it was someone else trapped in the car.”

 

Annabeth felt her nonbearing heart twist. “I’m going to go check in on him.”

 

“Goodbye, Annabeth.”

 

“Bye Nico. I’ll probably see you down there some time. I might need company.”

 

“Will do.”

 

Annabeth smiles and goes to find Percy. She finds him standing by the waves, letting the bottom of his suit pants get wet as his jaw is clenched and he fumbles with something between his pockets. As Annabeth gets closer, she sees that it is her engagement ring, the one Percy gave her almost two months ago. Once again her heart breaks and she slowly walks towards him as she hears him sniffle and Percy wipes his face. 

 

“I miss you so much…I-I don’t what to do anymore, Annabeth. How is this fair? We should’ve had a whole life together especially after all the shit we went through and survived. If I just got there sooner, I could have saved you.”

 

She doesn’t know what to do or how to comfort him so she answers back, knowing that he can’t hear her. 

 

“Percy, it was an accident that I probably could have prevented somehow. These things happen and it’s not your fault. I was driving too fast trying to get back to you and I was careless. Just because I drowned and you can control water doesn’t mean that it’s your fault.”

 

He kicks the sand and Annabeth slowly moves towards him, and in a moment of chance and desperation, she puts her arms around his body and lays her head on his back, just like she would do when he would make dinner or get out of the shower in their apartment. Somehow, his body relaxes underneath hers and she whispers into his ear.

 

“I’m so sorry that I left. I wish I could really touch you and spend the life that we should’ve had with you but we can’t. I need you to know that I will always be with you and I love you so much Percy. I know you are hurting and it’s going to be a long process but I need you to be ok. I can’t move on without knowing that you will still be the Percy that I love. You have to live your life and live my life for me too. I love you. I’ll be waiting when it’s your time to find me.”

She doesn’t know how or maybe if it’s a little gift from the gods, but Percy somehow heard her whispers and he mutters under some tears.

 

“I’ll find you when I’m done Wise Girl.”

 

With that last proof that he was eventually going to be ok, Annabeth smiles and catches one last look of her Seaweed Brain before finally being free to follow death to it’s gates. 


End file.
